paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
OVE9000
The OVE9000 Saw is a primary weapon available in Payday 2. It can only be unlocked by acquiring the Portable Saw skill in the Enforcer tree. A high-speed rotary power saw, it does not require "ammunition". Instead, its usage is limited by the durability of its circular saw blades that get worn down when cutting objects, and must be swapped out. Overview The OVE9000 Saw can also be used to quickly kill enemies within melee range. However, unless the appropriate skills are unlocked, it should not be used frequently as a weapon due to the blades' low durability. The OVE9000 can be used to saw open: *ATMs. *All doors except for vault doors. *Chain-link fences, although using the wire cutter with the action key is preferable. *The floor of the truck on Day 1 of Watchdogs. *The truck trailer doors on Day 1 of Firestarter. *The cages in the warehouse on Day 2 of Election Day. *Barriers that protect the paintings when the alarm is activated on Day 1 of Framing Frame. *The sewer entrance on Day 2 of Framing Frame. *Deposit boxes inside the Bank Heist, GO Bank, Day 3 of Firestarter and Election Day Day 2 (Plan C) Vaults. *Deposit boxes inside the armored trucks that appear on Armored Transport and GO Bank. Tips *The OVE9000 saw benefits from melee based perks, such as Berserker or Pumping Iron and will allow it to kill enemies and open certain objects much faster. However, it does not benefit from Bullet Storm. **When Berserker is active the saw is capable of opening deposit boxes in a single tap instead of 2, massively reducing the amount of time and ammo required to clear a vault room. *Despite using the spinning saw blade to attack, one can still do a normal melee attack (as with any other weapon), by pressing your melee button. *A Mastermind that has the Control Freak skill can use it the noise from the OVE9000 saw to constantly keep the civilians down, by triggering the saw while aiming away from objects to avoid wearing down the blade. *The loud noise from using the saw to open deposit boxes during the Bank Heist alerts civilians all around the bank building, so it can't be used in stealth runs if civilians aren't controlled first. *You can also create a macro on your keyboard to accurately use the saws durability slower, without wearing it out fast with the mouse. *On console. A Bulldozer can be killed in less than one second if a player has sawed continuously in the face, albeit at the cost of most (or all) of a saw blade. Trivia *The weapon's name is derived from the Dragon Ball Z meme "It's Over 9000!" *The Latin text on the saw blade, "Ipsumque seorsum", roughly translates to "cutting apart". *The OVE9000 Saw is likely based on the Cement Saw. *The OVE9000 can cut through wood, plastic, steel and aluminum, as printed on the label of the saw disc. The word PLASTIC is covered by the blade holder cup, while the word ALUMINUM is misspelled (AIUMINUM). *This is the only weapon not to have any modification slots *This is the only weapon that law enforcers will specifically take note of, often in terror. OVE9000-preview.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 saw. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Misc.